Headed to the Mine...craft, Part 1
' Headed to the Mine...craft, Part 1 '''is the first episode of Minecraft 10. Plot '"G'uys! I'm headed to the mine, reports of un-natural scenes have been showing up there. The regular glowing, white eyes staring from it, the usual spooky stuff. Other plumbers have gone, but dissappeared. The Forever Knights have disappeared, too. I think the two problems are linked." Ben said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the front door. He flung the door open to his car, with his jacket now on. Ben put his foot on the gas button, and went out of the driveway. He pressed a button once in the road, and wings emerged from the car. Ben pressed gas once more, then tapped the center of the steering wheel. The car went forward, lifting into air as it went. Soon, it was in air, and the wheels slowly moved back, starting to go inside of the car for when needed for driving. A few minutes later, the ship landed. A galvanic mechamorph emerged from the control pad, revealing Ship. "Ship, listen. If im not back in 25 minutes, absorb the whole ship and fly off. This might be risky." From behind, where Ben wasn't looking, glowing white eyes were looking at him. A block human body suddenly glowed for a second, and disappeared along with the white eyes. Ben turned and walked into the cave, looking at a list of unatural things that had happened here. #Glowing white eyes #Reports of dead miner's ghost #Plumbers going and disappearing #Glowing #Miners never coming back from trip to mine #Names only told by gamers-Herobrine, Steve, etc. #Reports of portals-people to afraid to get near them, unknown where leads to Ben couldn't believe these incidents-none of these have ever shown up on a crime before except the ghost and glowing eyes parts-but even in those incidents, it was never about a dead miner and it was NEVER completely white eyes-and he definately couldn't believe the story of Herobrine, told by a gamer of 'Minecraft'. ''Herobrine is a rare sight, and was created in the game of Minecraft. The creater, Markus Persson, has said numerous times it is either a virus or fan-created rumor- however, afterward many videos and screenshots have shown up about it. It's a block person, completely normal, except has glowing white eyes and is a dead miner. Ben couldn't get the words out of his head-dead miner, Herobrine, Steve, Minecraft-Ben suddenly shook it out of his head and looked around. He was already halfway into the cave. From the side, a white eye glowed- it suddenly disappeared, before Ben could see it. Suddenly, the cave went as dark as it would be in a closet with no light at night. From in front of him, a pair of white eyes glowed, and behind it a purple light, in the shape of a door glowed.Suddenly, a pair of block's squeezed him, trying to pick him up-Suddenly, Ben remembered the description. Ben noticed the white eyes-they were now right in front of him-he could now feel the cloth of a shirt sleeve. Ben himself was starting to believe Herobrine. As Ben struggled for his watch, ?Herobrine finnally succesfully picked him up. Herobrine quickly threw him into the purple light-next thing Ben knew, his head hit steel block bars. Hours later, Ben had woken up. He felt..different. He raised his hand, in amazement instead seeing a block version of his hand. He looked at his body, his legs, even his face through a mirror-all were now block-ified. Ben looked behind him, and saw a portal. It glowed purple. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni